CCS TV
by charmed25
Summary: Ok, ever wanted to see the characters outside of the show? of course you have. we are here to interview many of the Charmed guests, let's see what's in store for our fav guys in charmed!
1. Leo

**CCS**

**Vicky: I do not own charmed, _nudges Danni_**

**Danni: _grumbles under breath _I don't own charmed… _then grins pulling something out of pocket _BUT I DO OWN THIS BANNANA!**

**Hello and welcome to Charmed Chat Show! Tonight we will be featuring an interview with Leo Wyatt! **

**Vicky: I'm going to be your host tonight!**

**Danni: Eh, I don't think so! I'm going to be your host tonight!**

**Vicky: WHAT! It was your go last time!**

**Danni: No shit Sherlock**

**Vicky: But I… _Gets hit in the face with a wet fish_**

**Danni: Right… _Hides fish behind back_ so on with the show! _Vicky walks off muttering under her breath_**

_Danni is sitting down on the interviewer chair and awaits her victim… I mean guest. Suddenly Leo appears on a chair beside her._

Leo: What? Where am I?!

**Danni**: **Hi! Oh my gosh! I'm meeting you! LEO!!!!! _Hugs Leo sucking all life away from him_**

Leo: I'm scared… but flattered, but who are you?!

**Danni: Oh I'm sorry but I have been watching you for a long time on Living TV, anyway you are here to be interviewed by me!**

Leo: Watching me? Interview? I want to go back!

**Danni: I'm sorry but you can't go anywhere unless you want something to happen to Piper… _smirks evilly_**

Leo: What! where is she?!?!

**Danni: You'll never know… _smirks _until you do this interview! Muahaha**

Leo: Ok… I'll do your interview… _looks worried_

**Danni: Good boy _ruffles hair_ ok, let's get this show on the road! Anyway Leo… Do you enjoy being a white lighter?**

Leo: I guess… but I would prefer a normal life

**Danni: I see… so anyway, I have been sent in a lot of questions that I should ask you but this is one of the main ones; why are you such a goody two shoes?**

Leo: _Blinks in confusion _How am I? I have been in wars!

**Danni: C'mon Leo, face it you're a goody two shoes!**

Leo: Give me three reasons why and then I will agree with you!

**Danni: _smirks evilly again _have you ever tried** **fags?**

Leo: Well not everybody has… FINE one! Two more

**Danni: _shrugs _Um… ever been drunk?**

Leo: OK I GET IT!

**Danni: Oook moving on… you're a push over aren't you?**

Leo: No really I am not I-

**Danni: C'mon don't deny it! Piper pushes you around like a broken old pram! **

Leo: you're really pushing it now…

**Danni: Exactly! I'm pushing you around now! Ok then… I've heard in the recent peaceful years that your wife has played many small pranks on you, do you get revenge?**

Leo: Umm… well, I did once- BUT that didn't go too well, now I'm scarred for life. _shudders_

**Danni: Right… I don't believe you…**

Leo: NO REALLY!

**Danni: Yeah, Yeah… **

Leo: I'll show you where she burnt me! _bends over and pulls pants down and points to a red mark on his backside_

**Danni: Umm… nice… SECURITY! **

Security comes and drags Leo off set, Vicky suddenly walks on and places her hand on Danni's right shoulder

**Danni: Man what a weirdo…**

**Vicky: Yeah… a hot weirdo**

**Danni: Yeeeeeah _blinks dreamily_**

**Vicky: I wonder if he will dump Piper…?**

**Danni: _shrugs _I don't know… you can have him, I'll have Cole!**

**Vicky: WHAT! I want him; you get the goody two shoes push over!**

Leo runs back on set wearing a straight jacket

Leo: I'M NOT A PUSH OVER! _froths from mouth_

Gets dragged off again

**Danni: Bye Mister Crazy! Anyway, I will be interviewing the Crazy guy's youngest son, Chris! **

**Vicky: NO I will! _slaps with wet fish _Ah so much better, See you next time!**


	2. Chris

**CCS**

**Vicky: I do not own charmed, _nudges Danni_**

**Danni: _grumbles under breath _I don't own charmed… _then grins pulling something out of pocket _BUT I DO OWN THIS BANNANA!**

**Vicky: Ok now that Mr. Crazy is in rehab-**

**Danni: And all cases to be sued are closed**

**Vicky: -Looks evilly at Danni- We can get onto a civilized interview with –Gazes into the air with hearts in eyes- Chris.**

**Danni: I know all the viewers out there are going to boo me, but I'm not a Chris girl! –bows to the boos- thank you, thank you very much!**

**Vicky: -Glares at so called cousin- traitor… **

**Danni: I'm not a traitor, am I Barney? –Hugs banana-**

**Vicky: Barney?**

**Danni: Oh yeah sorry! The Physiatrist at rehab gave him to Goody-two shoes and well… Leo kind of 'lost' him. And I think you know why I was at rehab don't you Vicky?**

**Vicky: Oh yeah… -smiles sadly-**

**Danni: And that's why Balthazar will never have hair again –sighs- anyway Barney say bye, bye! –Makes banana wave somehow-**

**Vicky: Um wow… Making the banana wave… that's hmm… new? **

**Danni: Anyway… I'm going to interview Chris!**

**Vicky: Excuse me?!**

**Danni: You're excused**

**Vicky: You aren't even a Chris girl!**

**Danni: I know, exactly, I love making the Chris girls jealous**

**Vicky: -Whacks Danni with fish knocking her out- Ok everybody Chris! **

Chris walks on stage avoiding a 14 year old's body on the floor, he turns around nervously wondering where he is, he soon notices a studio audience and grins madly at the girls as he flicks his hair. Out of the blue a 13 year old girl runs up to him.

**Vicky: Hi! How are you? My name is Vicky; do you like the name Vicky? What's your favourite colour? Do you like pie? I like pie!**

Chris: Um… -Blinks innocently with confusion written on his face- Where am I?

**Vicky: You're going to be interviewed by me! –turns to crowd and TV cameras- here that girls? ME! Muahaha!**

Chris: Interview? W-wait! I was looking for dad since he disappeared… -turns to the body he stood over before to see her waking up.

**Danni: Barney! –Takes banana out of pocket and hugs it- don't ever run off like that! –Turns to Chris- Oh hi Mr. Crazy guy's son! –Waves-**

Chris: Yeah um hi… OH MY GOSH! Is that Barney the banana?!

**Danni: My banana! **

Chris: No way! I and Barney have known each other since we were like… 5!

**Danni: -frowns before putting the banana to her ear- what's that Barney? –Turns to Chris- sorry he doesn't know you.**

**Vicky: IF CHRIS THE GOD SAYS HE KNOWS BARNEY, HE KNOWS BARNEY! –Listens to crowd with girls agree with her-**

**Danni: No! He doesn't! –Turns to guys in crowd- Chris stole all the girls away from you, stand up for me! –Guys cheer, except Mickey the gay one-**

**Vicky: We will continue this argument later, but until then… I WANT MY INTERVIEW! **

**Danni: Meh –shrugs-**

**Vicky: Finally. – Looks at Chris' gorgeous hair- How do you get it like that?**

Chris: It's a family secret but I'll let you in on it…

**Danni: -snorts- some family secret if you're going to say it on live TV**

Chris: - Looks evilly at Danni- As I was saying… I use L'Oreal…

**Danni: - Pops head in front of camera, suddenly everything turns into slow motion as she flicks her hair- Because I'm worth it – Grins –**

Somebody runs on screen and hands Danni £100

**Danni: Heh. People say advertising doesn't get you anywhere –shoves money in pocket and goes off shopping-**

**Vicky: - Mumbles – Stupid false advertising –folds arms in a strop-**

Chris: So… Interview?

**Vicky: Oh yeah, I was just admiring your great looks. – Girls in audience cheer – Your dad is hot but you're SOMETHING ELSE!**

**Danni: Leo's got a nicer ass**

**Vicky: Hey I thought you were going?**

**Danni: I'm going, I'm going –walks off-**

Chris: - Thinks about girls looking at Leo's ass and cringes –

**Danni: I bet you have thought of guy's asses before Chris –smirks-**

**Vicky: Danni!**

**Danni: Going, Going –walks away finally-**

Chris: Note to self… add Danni to hit list.

**Vicky: -shrugs- She's been on my hit list for years, it never gets you anywhere. Anyway on with the interview…**

Chris: Finally… What happened to my dad anyway?

**Danni and Vicky: Rehab.**

**Danni: He then got rabies so I had to phone my personal vet…**

**Vicky: DANNI! –Kicks Danni's ass out of the set- **

Chris: Rabies?

**Vicky: Anyway let's not discuss this now… What is it actually like being a son of the Charmed Ones?**

Chris: -Shrugs- She can be a bit of a nag…

**Vicky: I bet she can… -Raises eyebrows to audience- Do you actually know how good looking you actually are?**

Chris: Well you know… Many girls tell me so, except for that Danni girl… I like a challenge.

**Vicky: - shakes head at Chris – I thought she was on your hit list?**

Chris: I lied… I think she's cute, and we both share interests with Barney the Banana. – Gazes into the air thinking about Danni-

**Vicky: I can't believe what I'm hearing… you do know she'll send you in rehab right?**

Chris: As long as she'll be with me, that's all that matters… and Cole and I have a vast rivalry between each other to see who can get the most girls – nudges Vicky- If you catch my drift

**Vicky: -mumbles to self- That bitch I wish it was me –thinks of something to change his mind- Chris, you do know she's a Cole's girl?**

Chris: SHE'S A COLE WHAT NOW?

**Vicky: But you know I like a bit of both –nudges Chris-**

Chris: -backs off slowly- …Anymore questions?

**Vicky: Yeah last one… Will you marry me? No not really, which do you enjoy most being a witch or white lighter?**

Chris: You should have been serious. I would have married you.

**Vicky: -gasps- Really?**

Chris: No.

**Vicky: -sighs sadly- What about the question? –The audience aww Vicky- **

Chris: It has definitely has to be being a white lighter.

**Vicky: Why?**

Chris: Because when I say speed dating… I mean speed dating. Orbing really helps! If you get me.

**Vicky: That's a bit corny don't you think… -turns to audience expecting them to boo Chris… but nothing happens-**

**Danni: -Walks back on set with Argos bags, and the same guy walks back on set giving her more money for advertisement.- What do you expect them to boo? He's Chris! –Crowd then suddenly begin to cheer and Danni bows once more-**

**Vicky: -mumbles- Bitch, she gets everything.**

**Danni: What do you expect, I'm Danni!**

**Vicky: Don't push it**

Someone random from the audience stands up and yells to Vicky, "YOU SUCK!" 

Then another member of the crowd stands up, "NO YOU SUCK!" This then starts a crowd riot and Danni and Vicky sit back and watch with popcorn, until Chris gets hit with a tomato and grabs Barney out of Danni's pocket and throws him into the audience KILLING THE POOR BANANA!

**Danni: BARNEY! -Looks at Chris- WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU? **

Crowd all stop and go silent

**Vicky: It was time for him to go… he was beginning to stink out the dressing room anyway**

**Danni: Ok… I understand… OKAY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! MEET BARNEY JR –pulls new banana out- I CALL HIM BJ**

**Vicky: Umm… Danni don't you think that's a little rude?**

**Danni: It's not a family show now is it?**

**Vicky: Well-**

A member of the crowd then interrupts Vicky, "Sorry for the tomato… we still love you Chris!"

Chris: -says this whilst being dragged away by security guards- I knew I never should have fallen for a Cole lover –Points to Danni-

**Danni: Fallen for me?! Hey Chris are you frothing at the mouth?**

Chris: NO! –Froths out of mouth more whilst being dragged off set-

**Danni: -wipes tear- Why do people always leave whilst frothing at the mouth?**

**Vicky: Maybe it's something we say or do? –Runs over to Chris and pinches his arse and runs back giggling like a schoolgirl-**

**Danni: What do you think it will be this time? Rehab or prison?**

**Vicky: He's a tough cookie, so I'm guessing prison…**

**Danni: -rests elbow on Vicky's shoulder- Yeah…**

**Vicky: Join us next time where Danni will be interviewing Barbos! –Crowd boo-**

**Danni: See you next time! **

Danni and Vicky then walk off set seeing Chris and Leo in straight jackets then they both giggle to themselves and high-five each other.

Leo: I'm not a push over!

Chris: I'm too sexy for my straight jacket, so sexy it hurts… -flinches as doctors inject sleepy liquid-

The end… until next time! Muahaha haha ahahaha –burps- hahaha


End file.
